User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 reasons why i LOVE Minecraft so much!
Well, not only important but ugh i can't help it i LOVE Minecraft. And Minecraft: Story Mode too yes i do... But... This is about Minecraft so uh ah u wonder why i love the game Steve... (ME) Come from, mostly? So well i say reasons now: 10. "Nostalgia!..." -...This is the reason which is not the most important but first reason why... "NOSTALGIA!" Well, it means when first time play Minecraft the game makes me happy so much. :) Really, First time i test in Mom's Computer when living in old house but now play it again i remember how even beautiful this game is mostly um... U see now? 9. "Monsters!" -Well, yes they are annoying and evil but still we need enemies so we can fight them in game, guys! Also, they look cool and funny and i don't hate any monsters at all... Well, except Spiders, Cave Spiders, Wither Skeletons, Endermites... and Silverfish! So why? Because they are creepy... Pfft anyway than them, they make us brave so be brave and beat their butts! >:) 8. "Weapons!" -Yes, another reason now why we need monsters! Without them, we don't need weapons! And now we have them, we NEED Weapons... And yes it is cooler to enchant it tho but still it is awesome! :D 7. "Armors!" -Yep! This is another thing we need to fight monster in case they are hard so have armor we mostly survive on them, Yeah, Yeah, Ikr but still so we can now enchant it too, how cool isn't that? Mega cool! Try it too! 6. "Creative Mode!" -In Creative Mode you can do what you want! You maybe is tired of Survival Mode then use this and do what you want, Monsters can't attack ya yes in this mode but still Cool save the Creative Mode and cool then Survival and we can fight them how much even we want! 5. "Animals!" -Yeah, i am an animal lover! Also, i am maybe the only... JUST ONLY... Person who never EVER wants to murder any animal in the game, it makes me sad if i do, also, who needs meat when you already have carrots, potatoes, cake. Etc. Well? Yeah ikr heh. We can have them as PETS instead! Also dogs and cats are useful or helpful since dogs kill those you hit on yes and cats scare away creepers since dogs can't attack creppers tho the only mob they are scared of! 4. "Soundtracks!" -Oh yes... With other words... "Music" really, they are the so most one of the even beautiful things soi ever heard... In Minecraft, no really! Idk what my favorite soundtrack is called tho... It is so beautiful i don't know the name, anybody please! Eh and... It goes like "Dun, dun, dun dun, dun, dun, dun dun, la la, la la, la la, la la" Aw idk lol ugh omg how to i say it? Please i want to know this one i now want to and please Jessefan1 help me with this please! Anyway, the soundtracks rocks! So awesome! 3. " The Players!" -Yes, you can play ut to 1 To... 4 Players i guess? Anyway, i know Steve and Alex are playable but... Can Notch and Jeb be too? Herobrine is locked really he can however even be unlocked heh i guess... Still, is Notch and Jeb playable too tho? Since in real they yes created for the game and used themselves so i wonder now, is this possible or not? And... Anyway, i love even to play with friends they help me with things and it is even more funnier! 2. "The End!" -HA! HA! XD Ya are thinking this was number one right, well no but... Still, when reach to The End i defeat Ender Dragon but it is MORE EASY In Creative Mode and really cool guys really... And when well defeating The Ender Dragon... I can take the egg with me and then i think i am the ONLY Person tho to listen and read everything in the subtitles when going back home, No really it is true even if it too long is omg,.. But seriously! I am excited really, and they say i am brave! I name the profile lol "STEVE" Even so they may be refer to the hero who IS In the game gosh and yes i however think tho the two guys on uh the end who talk in subtitles is Notch and Jeb... Anybody else now but me who thinks so? Really, it is so beautiful to read, that's why even if they talk always lol too long omg i listen, and yes... They sometimes talks weird things so then they talk about me but this was good imo so there guys ok? Before we get to Numba 1 we got HONORABLE MENTIONS! I say these are other fine things tho you also like but is not tho in list because it was too long, oh i say explain a little about it then ya understand so this really is good, let's watch yes Then the Number one heh... HONORABLE MENTIONS: Skins - However you can look how whatever ya looks want to be and it is fun too so Steve may get many friends to play with eh guys eh? :) Minecraft: Story Mode Skins - So... Nope not kidding now eh lol i am serious it exist in game... In my Minecraft at home i saw it but it is locked sadly. :/ Well, Steve can play with any of the characters and it would be cool... Also Reuben CAN Return actually, he is a pig so just spawn a pig egg then you get him... Piglet or grown up pal he is small uh pfft but he is a pig so we can have him again... Ok Jesse and Steve is Best Friends Forever Guys! ;) Worlds Texture - Well, IDK IF this is the name even of it but you can play for free in some world, nope it's true! You have The Candy world, Lego world, City world and Christmas world eh for example... But However... You can't save things you saved or did in game... At least you are free to play it guys eh heh lol... The Nether - Yes, cool place! :D Building - Of course, now guys now it's easy but this is funny and do what ya want dudes idk what else to say about the building tho... Villagers, Iron Golems, Snow Golems and Villages - Villagers do trade for stuff with you, Iron Golems kill monsters to protect you and villagers and Snow Golems only throw snowballs at the all monsters tho it don't kill them tho but the Iron Golem can kill Snow Golem by mistake sadly IF Snow Golem throw snowball at Iron Golem at the mistake aw... :( Potions - Well sorry the working table or whatever it is called is hard to make but i can learn how to anyway... Potions are helpful... I should add food tho maybe another list about why loving Minecraft gosh sometime meh? Idk I... Am not sure... Still, potions are good, be invisible and running is good example lol XD dudes but yes anyway... That's good! And Now Number one is:... 1. "THE STORY!" -Well, um....... What i try to say is:... Yes, of sure oh yes and yes, You can make Minecraft to a STORY If ya want? Wonder how i do? Well, if i have nametags i can put it on creatures like villagers, animals and monsters and guess what i name my characters? Well... Ya know, I need to name a Villager egg very because try to put it on them they think i want to trade with them tho when i want to name them i put nametag on anvil now and very now oh names the egg tho so there! Alex is playable there but nobody play with me... :( So i imagine i am Steve as myself, Purple Villager heh is Alex, Blacksmith Villager is Notch so sure... Regular Villager vey is i... Very Jeb of course oh oh uh i guess,, Professor Liber (My named Villager) Is a librarian villager but yes i named him he WAS That villager before so i created him. Another Villager is just a Villager in my house, I named a Snow Golem now "Snowy the Snow Golem" Now cute eh? :3 Iron Golem in house is "Iron Golem" Gosh oh same name yes... Pig is Reuben because he is alive in my story tho, and dude i named dog "Wolfy" and now cat "Kitty" so those is in my house heh... Oh, named Butcher Villager Herobrine uh yes he is so Herobrine in this story... And yes i hate butchers that's why Herobrine is one, why hate butchers? THEY MURDER ANIMALS! >:( Really, sorry i love animals TOO MUCH! And i will first kill Herobrine and Ender Dragon when create my own Minecraft games always... And i add signs imagine everbody oh talks in the game, i even named a pig "Captain Pig" Well, Captain Pig is a pig who is afraid of butchers he only want other villagers heh in village really and the leader even be... But he is a pig, Ok, ok, Too long to explain but still, I wanted to make story sorry lol... But... One version... This is so in named everbody... Ok i mean... This i meant is in even neighbour's house they no longer friends with me i guess so i can't do game now anymore? :( And i am a loser i guess... Not much tho. I did another version in a place after school in Tuesdays and Wedsnedays and i did my there tho! :D Still going there, good grief! Well, ok... I wanted to Make my own Story that's why and this is like the best thing ya can only do in Minecraft i guess yes if ya guys even want yeah? :) Anyway... Thanks for reading everbody, love it, and this is "Top 10 Reasons Why I Love Minecraft!" So it's good? Well... Please say your Top Ten favorite things on Minecraft too now and what is your favorite part here well thanks anyway so bye!... Category:Blog posts